(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving system for a vehicle and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a driving system for a hybrid vehicle and a controlling method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An electric driving vehicle is a type of vehicle in which a driving motor receives power supplied from a battery and uses the supplied power to produce a driving force of the vehicle. The electric driving vehicle includes an electric vehicle that produces all driving force of the vehicle from the driving motor or a hybrid vehicle that produces some driving force of the vehicle from the driving motor. The hybrid vehicle includes the driving motor configured to generate power by electricity, an engine configured to combust fuel to generate power, and a transmission configured to deliver power from the driving motor and the engine to a driving shaft.
During the existing shifting process, when a reverse driving stage (R-stage) is shifted to a driving stage (D-stage) and the D-stage is shifted to the R-stage, the shifting is performed while a vehicle speed is limited to a predetermined range, for example, a speed of 9 km/h or 10 km/h. As a speed control of the driving motor for shifting during the shifting process is changed based on the vehicle speed, a shifting shock may occur and a driver may feel such a shock during the shifting process.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.